


Mistaken Identity

by NanoTwentyFaces



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bird dad and farm son, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Qrow becomes Oscar's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoTwentyFaces/pseuds/NanoTwentyFaces
Summary: (Set during Volume 5) Oscar has been having trouble falling asleep, and Qrow's been out late trying to find huntsman. One night, Qrow returns to find Oscar asleep on the couch, and unable to wake him up for him to go to bed himself. While carrying him upstairs, Oscar accidentally mistakes Qrow for someone else while half-asleep.
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine, Qrow Branwen & Oscar Pine
Comments: 7
Kudos: 206





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea for this story since Volume 5 and now finally got to actually writing it out in full. Enjoy~

_ “You know, for as quiet as you are during the day, you certainly are a loud thinker at night.” _

Oscar blinked from where he’d been staring up at the ceiling, Ozpin’s voice startling him slightly. “Oh, what? Am I keeping you awake?” He replied sarcastically, trying to keep his voice down. 

Ozpin chuckled.  _ “No, but something is for you.” _

Oscar sighed, turning over to lay on his side. “I don’t know, just can’t seem to sleep lately.”

_ “This  _ _ is _ _ your first time away from home like this. It’s only natural you may still be getting used to it.” _

“Maybe…”Oscar muttered, turning back to lay on his back. “But we’ve already been here for two weeks.”

_ “It can take more time for others.” _

“But it doesn’t feel like this is entirely new to be here.” Oscar rubbed his face. “We’ve-I mean- _ you’ve _ been here before. So I feel like I have.”

_ “Yes, that’s to be expected.”  _ Ozpin answered.  _ “Perhaps you’re just a bit stressed. That seems to be a common resistance to sleep in many people.” _

“Maybe….” Oscar repeated, sitting up. “What do-I guess I should ask-what  _ did _ you do when you couldn’t sleep?”

He could feel and hear the noise of content from Ozpin at the back of his head.  _ “I found that a warm drink and a good story were usually a good way to calm the nerves.” _

~ ~

Qrow sucked in a breath through his nose, running a hand through his hair. Another day of dead ends. Tomorrow he’d have to start searching the lower levels of Mistral, which was more of a pain. Fishing his key out of his pocket, he unlocked the front door, pushing it open. All the lights had been off when he arrived, save for a low one coming from the living room. The kids must have left one on thankfully for him when he got back. He appreciated not having to stumble through the dark and running into the couch again trying to find the light himself. 

Stepping inside he arched his back, stretching, feeling the pops up his spine. With how late and quiet it was, everyone was no doubt already asleep. He rubbed a hand over one of his eyes, dropping his scroll on the coffee table with the other one. He opened his eyes, and stopped where he stood. 

There, on the end of the couch was Oscar, asleep, softly breathing. He was sitting up, or at least halfway sitting up, his head drooped into his chest and body sagging into the armrest. In his lap was a book, laying open, a classic fairy tale on its open pages. On the table in front of him sat a mug, half-full with, cold by this point, hot chocolate. Qrow blinked, unsure what to do for a moment. What was Oscar doing out here this time of night? He hadn’t even changed into any kind of pajamas, still in his usual outfit. 

By the scene in front of him it was obvious that he must have fallen asleep while reading. But shouldn’t at least one of them, Oscar or Ozpin, take the wheel to put them to bed? And also by the scene in front of him, it was hard to tell if it was Oscar or Ozpin that had been out here reading. Qrow shifted on his feet, scratching at his hair. Call it his own fatigue from the day as he couldn’t decide what to do here. Even in the low light, he could still see the dark bags under Oscar’s eyes. The kid had been still awake sometimes when he got back late, but he’d be sound asleep still in the morning when Qrow would leave. Those bags couldn’t argue that he was getting enough sleep, though. 

Oscar was a nervous kid, one of the most timid ones he’d ever met. And he was no doubt under a ton of pressure. His whole life had been turned on its head; from farmhand to huntsman with the weight of the world on his shoulders. From what he saw, he seemed to be getting along with the other kids, but there was obviously still a bit of a wall. From what Ruby had been telling him, Ozpin’s training was exhausting for him, so how could he not be tired enough to be sleeping? 

Sighing, Qrow stepped forward, crouching down in front of Oscar’s sleeping form. Reaching up, he gently tapped Oscar’s cheek. 

“Hey…..kid.”

No response. 

Pursing his lips, Qrow moved his hand to this time shake Oscar’s shoulder, but still gently. Didn’t need to scare him awake. “Oscar.”

Oscar moved, but didn’t wake up. His eyes fluttered a little, staying shut, trying to turn his body further into the armrest, a small noise escaping him. The book on his lap started sliding off, thankfully Qrow caught it before it could fall onto the floor. 

“Okay….” Qrow breathed out, setting the book on the table. “Looks like waking you up isn’t an option.” He ran a hand through his hair again. He was dead asleep, which honestly may be a good thing. Now he had a decision to make. 

Sighing, Qrow pushed himself up. “Alright,” He heaved out as he stood up, “the couch may be comfortable now, but it won’t be in the morning.” Carefully, Qrow reached down, moving Oscar’s arms to reach his own under them, around his back. Slowly he pulled Oscar away from the couch, getting a closer grip, settling him against his chest and shoulder, and lifting him off the couch, an arm moving to hold him under his legs. Qrow paused, firming his grip. Oscar didn’t stir at all; definitely a dead sleep. Qrow rolled his eyes to himself. This kind of stuff wasn’t his thing, though he still had to do it with Ruby sometimes even when she was Oscar’s age. Quietly, Qrow moved between the couch and loveseat, moving towards the stairs. It was a lucky thing that he and Oscar shared a room, it certainly made this easier. 

He’d gotten halfway up the stairs when Oscar moved. Qrow froze in place, looking down at the kid in his arms. This would no doubt be embarrassing for the both of them if he woke up, especially if he’d guessed wrong and it was Ozpin who had been at the controls. Oscar shifted in his grip, his eyes fluttered for half a second, but closed again. His arms that had been hanging over Qrow’s shoulders and around his neck, tightened a little, burrowing his head further into Qrow’s neck and shoulder. His eyes fluttered again, he could feel the eyelashes on his skin, closing again. 

“Dad…?”

Qrow went rigid. It had been just a mutter, barely loud enough to hear, he wasn’t even sure if he heard it right. His eyes flicked down to Oscar again, waiting. He didn’t move again. He was back asleep, but still had his grip around Qrow, nestled close into his body. Qrow relaxed, exhaling, continuing up the stairs. Now it was no doubt Oscar that had been the one up this late. The kid was half-asleep, so the mistaken identity shouldn’t be a big deal. But at the same time Qrow felt his heart sink a little. Oscar was younger than Ruby, having to deal with all this, and he still barely knew them. He was away from home, from his family, in an unfamiliar kingdom with unfamiliar people; technically all unfamiliar. All of that and the what he was having to do, no doubt he would want to his family, his parents; but hadn’t Oscar also once said it was just him and his Aunt on his farm?

Pushing the door to their room open, Qrow moved to Oscar’s bed, leaning over to lower him onto it. Luckily, Oscar’s hands came away freely from around him, making it easy. He still didn’t stir as Qrow lowered his head onto the pillow and pulled the blanket over him. Qrow stood back up, watching Oscar for another moment, as if to make sure he stayed asleep. Oscar only settled further into the bed, already looking much more comfortable than back on the couch. Qrow felt himself let out a breath, a small smile. He’d made the right decision. Now for him to get a few hours of sleep himself. 

~  ~

Oscar woke up on something soft. Something soft and warm. Waking up, he nestled his head further into it, inhaling deeply. Opening his eyes he saw his and Qrow’s room, the red blanket of the bed over top of him. Early morning sunlight streamed in through the window. Blinking, Oscar lifted his head. He didn’t remember coming back upstairs last night from reading on the couch. Did Ozpin take control and bring them back upstairs? 

_ “I can assure you, Oscar I did not.” _

“Good morning to you too.” Oscar muttered, rubbing his eyes with one hand, propping himself up on his elbow. “Guess I must have walked back up here half-asleep somehow.”

_ “Perhaps….” _

Oscar pouted annoyingly at the crypticness. Either way he definitely felt more rested than he did in the last couple of days. Pushing himself up, throwing off the blanket, he got up, pulling on his shoes, heading downstairs. It was early enough that no one else was awake yet. This was usually the time Oscar woke up, having been used to doing it back on his Aunt’s farm. 

Though he was awake, he was still a bit groggy, yawning and rubbing at his eyes as he walked downstairs into the kitchen. 

“Morning.” A voice sounded. 

Oscar looked up to see Qrow, mug in hand, leaning against the counter. “Hi…” He replied, sleepily. 

_ “You know you could always sleep in if you wanted. I’m not opposed to letting you get some more sleep if you need it.” _ Oscar gave a noise in response, sitting down at the table. 

“You sleep alright, kid?” Qrow set his mug down, smiling over at him; a weird smile. 

“Yeah.” Oscar answered. “When did you get back?”

“Hmph,” Qrow smiled, showing his teeth, “late. This search is proving more difficult than initially thought.”

“Are you heading out already?” Oscar asked as Qrow crossed the kitchen towards the living room.

“Yep.” Qrow answered with a pop. “Gotta get down to the lower levels today, so probably won’t be back til late again.”

“Well, good luck.” Oscar said, shrugging his shoulders, giving a half-smile. 

“Heh, thanks.” Qrow reached down, tousling Oscar’s hair. “I’ll see you later.”

As the door clicked shut behind Qrow, Oscar turned back in his chair, crossing his arms. “Was he acting weird?”

_ “What do you mean?”  _ Ozpin questioned, though Oscar could feel he was hesitating. 

“I don’t know, what’s the word for it? He was acting more...that!” Oscar gestured frantically with his hands. He paused, pursing his lips. “What are you hiding?”

_ “Now whatever do you mean by  _ _ that _ _?”  _ Ozpin’s tone was sharper obviously now trying to avoid it. 

“You know something, and you’re not telling me. What is it? Oscar crossed his arms again. 

_ “It’s nothing serious, Oscar. Nothing really to worry about.” _

“Well now I  _ am _ gonna worry about it!” Oscar raised his arms, dropping them back down. 

_ “Well….” _ Ozpin started, a huff of a lugh escaping,  _ “it seems that last night you fell asleep on the couch, and Qrow was the one to put you back upstairs in your bed.”  _ Ozpin paused, he was trying not to laugh now.  _ “And it seems that while he was you may have accidentally mistaken him for someone else…” _

“Like who….?” Oscar sat rigid in his seat, wanting to and at the same time not wanting to know the answer. 

_ “You may have accidentally thought that Qrow was your father, but in your defense you  _ _ were _ _ practically asleep.” _

“Oh gods…” Oscar covered his face with his hands, sinking into the chair. 

_ “It’s not that bad, Oscar. All you did was call him “dad”. I’m sure Qrow thought nothing-” _

“I did what?!” Oscar sat up straight, his hands moving to the sides of his head, before dropping his head onto the table. “Oh gods….”

_ “He didn’t even mention anything about it, Oscar.” _ Ozpin tried to reassure him.  _ “Qrow is a mature adult, I’m sure he thought nothing of it.” _

“But the fact that it happened…..” Oscar’s muffled voice sounded, his face still on the table. “It’s so embarrassing….You don’t think he’d tell the others would he?”

_ “No,” _ Ozpin chuckled.  _ “I think I can confidently say that this is something Qrow will keep between you and him. Though maybe once or twice he will tease you about it.” _

Oscar felt his face flush, sitting back in his chair. He’d called Qrow “dad” while being carried to bed. He still barely knew Qrow himself and he’d done that. 

_ “So, I guess next time you should be sure not to fall asleep on the couch.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Should there be a short sequel to follow-up perhaps????
> 
> Comments and feedback are always welcome!~


End file.
